Somos uno
by Littlemacca
Summary: Situado entre CoFA y CoLS. "Porque somos uno, hermanito, tú y yo. Recuérdalo. Somos uno". Jace x Jonathan (Jastian). Regalo de cumpleaños para Pieri Alea.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Cazadores de sombras es obra de Cassandra Clare, torturadora de nuestras almas. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa. _

_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la maravillosa __**Pieri Alea**__.  
Porque ella me demostró que salirse del canon no siempre es malo. _

_La escena que vais a leer a continuación se encuentra situada entre __**Ciudad de los ángeles caídos**__ y __**Ciudad de las almas perdidas**__.  
Hace muy poco me leí este último, y debo reconocer que lo primero en lo que pensé cuando Clary ve en la biblioteca del Instituto a Jace y Jonathan llevándose tan bien, es esto.  
Es una escena con contenido explícito (basado en hasta qué punto les une la marca de Lilith) y un poco más fuerte y violenta de lo que lo acostumbro, con un vocabulario menos "fino" (no puede ser todo fluffy Malec). Así que si pensáis que no será de vuestro agrado, no leáis. A los demás, bienvenidos a bordo y espero que os guste:_

* * *

**SOMOS UNO**

_Ahora somos uno, hermanito, tú y yo.  
Somos uno._

Llegó a la casa bien entrada la noche. El silencio y la oscuridad le dieron la bienvenida. Jace debía estar en el piso de arriba, o bien en la sala de entrenamiento o bien en su habitación. A pesar de llevar todo el día en pie, Jonathan no estaba cansado en absoluto. Es más, se sentía muy vivo, como siempre sucedía tras una batalla. "Lo fundamental para un buen guerrero es conocer su propio cuerpo", le había dicho en tantas ocasiones Valentine, su padre. Y él se conocía bien. Sabía que tras haber derramado sangre, no había nada que le hiciese sentir mejor que una buena sesión de sexo salvaje.

Podría haber escogido a cualquier mundana o subterránea para llevarse al catre aquella misma noche, o a más de una. Sabía que no tendría problemas y que ellas aceptarían encantadas. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar a la virgen que había desflorado (y otras cosas más) hacía apenas un par de noches. No se imaginaba que seguían existiendo chicas así. Pero una vez más los italianos católicos, apostólicos y romanos le habían sorprendido. Como decía, podría haberse pasado por locales como _Le anime _o _In bocca a lupo*_ donde encontrar a la adecuada para saciar sus apetitos. Sin embargo, desde hacía días él tenía otra cosa en mente y aquella misma noche tenía pensado llevarlo a cabo.

De este modo subió las escaleras de caracol con peldaños de cristal. El segundo piso le recibió con la misma oscuridad y el mismo silencio. Entró en el cuarto de Jace, sin molestarse por tocar a la puerta. El cazador de sombras se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, boca arriba y completamente estirado. Sus pies, desnudos, llegaban al límite del lecho. Tenía un libro en el regazo, que seguramente unos segundos antes habría estado leyendo, pues en el momento en el que Jonathan entró, cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se irguió.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sebastian? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

Jonathan no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba aquel nuevo Jace. Se preocupaba por él, era tan sumiso, tan dócil… todo lo malo de su anterior versión había sido borrado por medio de la marca de Lilith. Ahora se había convertido en un igual para él, en su otra parte.

—¿Qué leías? —preguntó fingiendo interés, acercándose a la cama.

Jace le mostró la vieja copia que poseía de _Historia de dos ciudades_, propiedad de un Herondale del pasado.

—¿Eran muchos?

Aquella pregunta, sin ningún contexto, habría extrañado a cualquiera. Pero no a Jonathan, pues él y Jace estaban unidos de forma que sentían lo que sentía el otro, sufrían lo que sufría el otro. Por eso, sabía que le estaba preguntando por aquéllos que a ambos les habían causado unos tajos en la espalda y el brazo izquierdo.

—No suficientes como para que yo no pudiera con ellos. Venga, quítate la camiseta y te curaré.

Jace se desprendió de la ceñida y blanca prenda, dando paso a aquel torso bronceado lleno de runas y cicatrices blanquecinas. Jonathan, por su parte, tomó la estela y con la profesionalidad de tantos años de práctica le trazó varios _iratzes_ impecables. Sintió el alivio de inmediato, como si éstos también hubieran sido trazados sobre su piel. Una vez finalizada su labor, depositó la estela sobre la mesilla de noche, junto al libro, y se comenzó a desvestir. La chaqueta, el chaleco, el cinturón de las armas, la camiseta…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jace, claramente molesto. La ceja le temblaba al ver el desorden que estaba armando, lanzándolo todo por doquier. Inmediatamente se agachó y comenzó a recoger y doblar todas las prendas. Jonathan nunca podría llegar a comprender la obsesión por la limpieza que tenía el otro cazador de sombras—. ¿Por qué te desvistes? ¿Es que vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas y no me he enterado? —en esta ocasión volvió a emplear su tono sarcástico de siempre.

Jonathan sonrió ligeramente, al tiempo que se sacaba las botas.

—Parecido —respondió.

—¿Cómo que parecido? —preguntó Jace, frunciendo las cejas, sin comprender.

Ambos estaban en pie, uno frente al otro, descalzos y desprovistos de ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo. Jonathan, sin ningún pudor ni ninguna duda, llevó sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón del otro nefilim.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Qué haces, Sebastian?

Jace se echó para atrás, pero Jonathan no retiró el contacto. El resultado fue que se encontraron todavía más cerca el uno del otro, Jace con la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Acaso te han rechazado todas las mujeres de Venecia porque las familias se han hecho coro de lo que le hiciste el otro día a la _poverina_ _Beatrice_ y, viéndote sin nadie a la hora de liberar tu libido, has decidido probar suerte con el otro sexo? Porque si es en ese caso, _caro amico, carissimo fratello, tu hai scelto il più bell'uomo che la umanità ha visto mai*. _

—¿Y qué si te dijese que es así? —preguntó con la mirada fija en sus ojos y ébano y dorado chocaron, como si la oscuridad de la noche se enfrentara a la más brillante y pura luz del día.

—Pues yo te respondería que me siento realmente halagado, que no es la primera oferta que recibo por alguien de mi mismo sexo, por descontado, y que por desgracia debo rechazarte. Entregué mi corazón a otra dama, tiempo antes de conocer a un tipo tan atractivo como vos.

—Clarissa… —musitó entre dientes.

—En efecto. Tu hermana. No creo que esté muy bien que le vayas levantando a los hombres, y menos en su ausencia…

—Debes amarla de verdad para haberte contenido durante todo este tiempo. Noche tras noche he traído a damas (y no tan damas) mucho más apetecibles que ella y te has negado a todas. Pero yo, tengo otra cosa que ofrecerte…

—¿Un pene? —preguntó, sonriendo pícaramente. Estaba claro que se lo tomaba todo a broma, el pobre infeliz.

Jonathan hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y en su lugar llevó la mano que reposaba todavía en la hebilla del otro nefilim al pecho de éste, justo sobre la marca de Lilith.

—Estamos unidos. Sentimos lo mismo. Sufrimos lo mismo. Eso lo hemos comprobado con creces a lo largo de todos estos días. Ahora bien… ¿disfrutamos lo mismo?

—Tenemos concepciones distintas del mundo, por lo que también opinamos distinto respecto a lo que los placeres de la vida se refiere…

—Jace, angelito —dijo molesto—, siempre tan lleno de razones. Pienso callártelas todas con mi polla.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Jace enarcó una ceja. Parecía que por primera vez se estaba dando cuenta de que Jonathan iba en serio, muy en serio—. ¿Y qué pasa si yo… no quiero?

—Oh, pero es que tú quieres.

—Demuéstramelo.

—Como gustes.

Jonathan se separó un poco de él, desabrochó su cinturón, lo lanzó al suelo y se bajó los pantalones, revelando su miembro viril en estado semierecto.

—¿Mostrándome la mercancía para ver lo que me pierdo, Sebastian? Buenas medidas, aunque por supuesto, no tan buenas como las mías, si deseas saberlo…

El hijo de Valentine hizo caso omiso de nuevo a las palabras del otro y lo que hizo fue llevarse la mano derecha a su pene, el cual comenzó a masturbar de forma violenta. La reacción de Jace fue inmediata. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se recostó contra la pared. Un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Lo sabía… —murmuró Sebastian, complacido. Detuvo de inmediato el movimiento de su mano—. ¿No te parece ésta suficiente prueba?

Caminó de vuelta hacia Jace, y en esta ocasión le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones sin recibir ningún tipo de resistencia por parte del otro cazador de sombras.

—Has estado corriéndote a mi costa durante todos estos días, estando aquí sólo en tu habitación. Creía que limpiabas las sábanas cada mañana por esas locas manías de limpieza tuyas, ahora empiezo a pensar que igual no se debía a eso. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó poniendo la mano en el elástico de los _boxers_—. ¿En qué pensabas cuando me comían la polla? ¿Pensabas en la pequeña boca de mi hermana rodeándote? Debía ser extraño, ¿no? Sentirte extasiado pero vacío al mismo tiempo… pero tranquilo hermanito, yo pienso colmarte con creces.

Y dicho esto, bajó de un tirón la prenda interior del nefilim, desvelando su erección. Jonathan llevó su mano a ésta y la sostuvo.

—No está mal, la verdad, pero como siempre, estabas de farol. La mía es más grande.

—Tampoco hay mucha diferencia. Pero te aseguro que la mía es mucho más hábil y posee una curvatura perfecta.

—Es una lástima que no vaya a poder comprobarlo —respondió Jonathan, con sonrisa de diablo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi querido angelito —dijo, tomando algo del suelo—. ¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de follarme?

Sucedió tan rápido que a pesar de que Jace trató de resistirse, no fue capaz. Por mucho que le pesase, Jonathan siempre sería más rápido que él. En cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban atadas por el cinturón que minutos antes le había sostenido los pantalones.

—A partir de ahora harás lo que yo te diga si no deseas ser castigado —enunció con voz eminentemente autoritaria.

—¿Y cómo piensas castigarme, Sebastian? ¿Me dejarás dos semanas sin postre?

—Oh, Jace, no deberías haber dicho eso —sin embargo, parecía contento de haber recibido aquella respuesta y poder así ejercer su castigo—. Como ya te he dicho, voy a enseñarte a que te mantengas calladito. Hazme caso esta vez, porque si no, te aseguro que los castigos se irán haciendo cada vez peores.

Con las manos ejerció presión sobre los hombros del otro nefilim, obligándole a agacharse. La boca de Jace se encontraba a escasos centímetros del pene de Jonathan, pequeña distancia que este último salvó sin perder apenas tiempo. Y en lugar de esperar a que el otro le aplicara sus atenciones, lo que hizo fue empezar a arremeter contra la boca, con la fuerza y el poco cuidado que lo caracterizaban. Jace, por su parte, se vio obligado a ejercer toda la presión posible con las rodillas sobre el suelo de madera para no caerse o temblar mientras recibía, sumiso, la invasión del hijo de Valentine.

—¡Parece que se te han acabado las razones, angelito! ¡Trágatelas, trágatela! —exclamó el otro, eufórico, mientras seguía envistiéndole—. ¡Oh, sí, esto está bien, muy bien!

Pero tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo, y le dejó respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

—¿Cómo ha estado eso, eh?

Jace no respondió.

—He dicho que me respondas… —dijo, agarrándole por la barbilla y así obligándole a levantarse. Las rodillas las tenía muy rojas, marcadas por las estrías de la madera—, así que respóndeme, hermanito. ¿Te ha gustado comérmela?

El aludido le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Sí —sus ojos dorados no eran fieros, sino que estaban en calma. Efectos de la marca de Lilith.

—¿Vas a hacer lo que te diga?

—Claro.

—Entonces súbete a la cama y ponte a cuatro patas.

Así lo hizo.

—Separa bien las piernas y prepárate para lo que es bueno —Jonathan, mientras le ordenaba, sacó un bote de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Resultó contener lubricante efecto calor—. He comprado esto para probarlo contigo, para que luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti.

Se aplicó parte del líquido entre los dedos, se subió a la cama y sin perder un instante los introdujo en Jace de golpe. La invasión sorprendentemente cálida le produjo un estremecimiento que le recorrió de arriba abajo. Jonathan no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo quieto y cuando comenzó a sodomizarle lo hizo rapidez.

Jace gimió, lo que alentó a Jonathan a introducir un tercer dedo e intensificar sus movimientos. Y en el momento en el que las rodillas del otro nefilim temblaron, decidió que la preparación era suficiente. Ya había llegado el momento que más ansiaba. El momento de penetrarle, el momento en el que ambos cuerpos realmente se hicieran uno solo.

Se aplicó un poco de lubricante en el glande, lo que le provocó un ligero temblor nervioso. Y es que ansiaba dominar a Jace Herondale, lo ansiaba con ahínco, lo había ansiado desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Y ahora era suyo, tenía el trasero en pompa, las nalgas abiertas y dispuestas para él. Para su disfrute personal.

No dudó más y se introdujo de un solo golpe. De las gargantas de ambos surgieron sendos rugidos, que parecían más animales que humanos.

—Eres mío, Jace Herondale —declaró justo antes de que las sacudidas comenzasen.

Jonathan era ágil. Jonathan era rápido. Jonathan era fuerte. Jonathan era agresivo. Jonathan era posesivo. Y por estas razones, en la cama, Jonathan nunca daba tregua a sus amantes. Jonathan llevaba un ritmo frenético. Jonathan asestaba estocadas sin piedad. Jonathan reclamaba lo que era suyo.

Si Jace intentaba formar palabras, éstas resultaban inteligibles. Jonathan, lleno de éxtasis, dijo:

—¿Otra vez te has quedado sin palabras, angelito? Quién te ha visto y quién te ve —y tras esto, le propinó una fuerte nalgada, que hizo que el nefilim de menor edad se desplomara sobre la cama.

El otro le separó las piernas de nuevo, pero esta vez le puso una en alto y se la sujetó firmemente. Volvió a penetrarle, esta vez de una forma más profunda, si bien al mismo ritmo enloquecedor. El final se encontraba cerca, podía sentir que toda la tensión que se había ido centrando en el centro de su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Y por tanto, con Jace iba a suceder lo mismo.

—¿Lo sientes, verdad? ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó con voz de ido—. Estamos… —murmuró —, cerca.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen actuado de detonante, ambos volvieron a gemir sonoramente. Como todas las emociones físicas, compartieron el orgasmo, que aunque ninguno de los dos sería capaz de reconocer, había resultado ser el más intenso de todas sus vidas.

Jace, desmadejado, yacía en la misma postura que cuando había colapsado, tras haberse visto inundado por la abundante cantidad de semen emanada de Jonathan. Seguía con las muñecas unidas por el cinturón de cuero, que le había causado marcas profundas. Jonathan, complacido, se dejó caer a su lado. Pegó un largo suspiro.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Porque somos uno, hermanito, tú y yo. Recuérdalo. Somos uno —le susurró al oído, antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos.

* * *

_***1 In bocca a lupo**_es una expresión italiana que en español vendría a ser como "Buena suerte", aunque no exactamente. Si vas a desearle buena suerte a un amigo italiano en sus exámenes (ahora que estamos por esas fechas), nunca le digas "_Buona fortuna!",_ para ellos será signo de mal agüero.  
En fin, me enrollo como siempre. Me parecía un buen juego de palabras porque "lupo" es "lobo" y es un local de subterráneos y por eso se me ha ocurrido.

_***2 caro amico, carissimo fratello, tu hai scelto il più bell'uomo che la umanità ha visto mai.**_ Querido amigo, queridísimo hermano, has escogido al hombre más bello que haya visto jamás la humanidad.  
Muy de Jace, ¿no?

_¿Qué opináis al respecto? ¿Me lleváis ahora mismo al manicomio? Espero que no os haya horrorizado demasiado. Sé que es raro pero, le echaremos la culpa a los exámenes y al estudio que sacan lo más perverso de nuestras almas. Algo en mi defensa debo decir que tenéis que tener en cuenta que Jace está bajo el control de la runa de Lilith, por eso es un tanto OoC y mucho más sumiso (aunque para que estos dos se junten de esta forma creo que ambos deben estar un tanto OoC). Aunque lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro cómo retratar su personalidad, porque a pesar de que Clary relatase que no se oponía en nada a lo que le decía Sebastian, los comentarios sarcásticos seguían ahí. En fin… _

_Espero que os haya gustado, en especial a mi querida Pieri ¿era lo que esperabas o no te podías imaginar que estuviese tan loca? Muchas felicidades, de nuevo._

_¿Merezco algún review o unos buenos latigazos?_

_**AVE ATQUE VALE!**_


End file.
